1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal window structures with takeout sashes and associated balance mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical window heretofore known with a takeout sash, the sash in the takeout position has its end faces confronting respective balance mechanism. Each balance at its lower end has a foot member connected thereto which confronts the adjacent sash end face, and which has a lip engaging the sash in normal sliding movement and from which the sash disengages when it is moved to the takeout position. When the sash is to be removed at takeout position, it is moved laterally so one side abuts the adjacent balance and the other side clears its jamb and is swung clear to permit the sash to be lifted free of the frame. The normal space between the confronting faces of the sash and balance mechanisms is quite narrow, and considerable jiggling of the sash is undertaken to maneuver it to the position where there is the needed clearance to permit one side to be swung free on takeout, or swung in on reinsertion of the sash. In both operations, there is accompanying undesirable striking contact between the confronting faces of the sash and balance housings, and resulting damage to the parts.